Stuck in the Middle With You
by mrs-commodore
Summary: Andrea has Smithy and Neil after her, along with half of SunHill. But which one will she choose? Smithy or Neil? COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

**Stuck In The Middle With You P1**

DISCLAIMER: 'The Bill' characters and original plot depicted in this story is copyrighted to Thames Television/Pearson Corp

"What do you think is the weirdest thing that people are attracted to?" Honey asked the few girls in the WPC locker room. Yvonne was lacing up her large, black police shoes on and Andrea was buttoning her white, crisp shirt on., both girls were startled by Honey's curious outburst.  
"Dunno', I'm scared to think why, or even how long you have thought of this. Maybe the Hunter brothers?" Andrea smirked, Yvonne carried on. " I have no idea Honey I think all that bondage stuff is a bit silly, I mean how can you enjoy yourself when you're tied down? Doesn't make sense" Laughed Yvonne.  
"I heard Inspector Gold has a foot fetish, so don't change your socks around her!" Andrea added while giggling. "Where the hell did you hear that!" Honey asked, Andrea smiled "Smithy!" "Ooooh." The girls all said in unison. Andrea just glared at them. Everyone knew that when Andrea was in hospital following the accident Smithy came to see her everyday. So did Neil - but she kept that one quieter, and closer to her heart.

After a while the girls had finished getting ready for the day ahead. Honey, Yvonne and Andrea made their way to the briefing room, to see where they will be placed today.

"Honey, you and Tony are in the area car. Steve you're with Yvonne in Sierra 2. Andrea you have been asked by DCI Meadows to assist CID and CSU..." Sergeant Smith was giving out the placements for the day, his eyes shadowed Andrea every few moments, while hers stayed fixed on him. When Dale had given everyone their placements and refs times, he called after Andrea while everyone was leaving, she shot a side glace to Honey and Yvonne who both had their eyebrows raised, and gave her a smile. She knew what they were thinking.  
Andrea walked towards Smithy as he walked towards her. He pulled her closer till they were only inches apart and asked in a soft deep voice, "Are you alright to work today, the DCI asked if anyone was able to help with the staff problems upstairs, and I knew that you needed a gentle day so I put your name down. I hope you don't mind." Andrea bowed her head as she smiled, for years she wanted men to look after her, and now on Christmas Eve she has two! The only problem was which one, gets to have her on Christmas Day?  
Andrea made her way up to CID in a gentle yet quick pace. Up the stairs and opening the doors, she witnessed DCI Meadows talking to DC Ken Drummond and DI Neil Manson. Neil was the first to recognise her presence as she walked closer to the chatting bunch.

"PC Dunbar." Jack and Ken both had their backs towards her, but they both moved nothing more than their heads to welcome her, while Neil welcomed her with full movement. She smiled at them and lingered her smile at Neil. "Right so Andrea, you're helping us today then?" Jack asked while looking around CID.  
"Yes Sir." She stood still, she felt that she had to apply all degrees of discipline whilst talking to a senior officer. He turned his attention back towards the WPC. "We want you to be part of CID and CSU for today, we are short staffed here because all of your resources and detectives have been kidnapped by MIT, and CSU are short staffed anyway." "So it'll be C.I.S.U?" Andrea answered innocently, the group lit with giggles, Neil looked at her until she looked back, he gave her a wink and she smiled even more.

"Yes, well if you say so." The DCI answered while giggling. "The thing is Andrea we have a missing person to deal with, and I can't find DS Hunter, who I know is on that investigation." Neil's brain worked fast, this was his chance to clear things up between them. "I'll do it Sir. I'll brief PC Dunbar and help her until Phil gets back, I'm not that busy here today - DI morell has taken control of most of CID anyway. Plus you're here." Jack was shocked, Neil never just lets him deal with CID while he runs off with a pretty PC. But he really needed to get the investigation off the ground, so he answered… "Alright, but keep me posted." Neil nodded and held his hand away from him in mid-air, to show Andrea into his office, leaving Ken to get though his work load. Neil closed the door as he entered after Andrea. Seeing her standing he the showed her to a seat, walking around his desk he sat opposite.  
"So how are you?" Andrea smiled, this was a dream come true. Two men!  
"I'm fine, everyone are looking after me." Neil fumbled around his desk for the papers. His desk is rarely a mess, but today it was like a tip. He was obviously busy - but still had time for her. Neil looked up at her troubled.  
"And Sergeant Smith?" Andre knew where he was heading, so she decided to play with him, to show him what he could miss.  
"Mainly Sergeant Smith." Neil's face turned blank, apart from the fact that he looked shocked and upset. So he thought not to ask anymore questions and just to brief her. Still fumbling on his desk for the papers, he glanced at her, she was smiling at him - their eyes met and again he felt the over whelm of emotion towards her. Is it love? But that soon stopped when he cut himself on kens performance sheets. "I can't find the briefing sheet. It should be on Phil's desk." Neil moaned, Andrea stood.  
"OK, I'll go and photocopy it." Neil nodded and still continued to search while she left the room. Andrea walked out of CID holding the papers. "I really need her back! We've had a tipped over lorry and I need people down there." Smithy stated to DCI Meadows. "I need her to talk to victims" Ramani spoke.

Andrea looked puzzled. Smithy noticed her first. "Andrea where do you want to be today?" As Smithy finished the question Neil walked out holding some papers. Seeing the crowed he addressed Andrea as he should.  
"PC Dunbar, I have the papers now." Smithy sighed "This is ridiculous!" He said. The DCI stepped in.  
"Right all of you my office now!" "So where do you want to be today Andrea?" Andrea looked around the room, Smithy was looking at her with his puppy-dog eyes, Neil was looking at her with his sweet baby-faced eyes, and Ramani had her eyes closed, mainly because she was yawning. Andrea looked around once more and spoke. She knew that to the DCI and DS de Costa. She was picking where she wanted to be placed today, to her Neil and Smithy she was picking who she wanted to be with. "Lets see, with CSU I can get all the tea and biscuits I like, in CID I have to make all the tea and biscuits that the detectives like, and in Uniform I get tea and biscuits thrown up on me…umm tough choice." Andrea posted to the crowd surrounding her, the DCI and Ramani laughed while Dale and Neil smiled. "Good to see that you have your priorities sorted out!" Jack added. Andrea smiled knowing that she had dodged that dread question. For now anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Stuck In The Middle With You PART 2

DISCLAIMER: 'The Bill' characters depicted in this story is copyrighted to Thames Television/Pearson Corp

The house was cold and dark, Andrea was with Terry. There was a report of racial abuse to the occupants of this house, only it didn't look like anyone had lived there in a while. "Hello!" Terry shouted from the opened front door, "Anybody home?" "Perhaps they're out?" Andrea suggested. Terry glanced at her, then he walked in the house cautiously.  
"Hello! It's the police…" Terry continues to shout, they split up Terry walks into the front room, while Andrea takes a look upstairs. Andrea grimaces, not impressed with the décor to say the least. The house was full of rubbish, flies and other bugs. Andrea slowly walked around, to ensure herself what she's stepping in. Before she opens the last door Terry comes up the stairs,  
"Nothing downstairs…unless you count rotting dinners and insects everywhere." Andrea smiled, "Same up here!" Andrea opened the door. Andrea didn't go in, her mouth was wide open, Terry, not knowing what has shocked Andrea peeked around the door, to see a blue and yellow commodious study, with shelf's of books and piles of newspapers. The room was spotless. There was a very expensive computer on the desk, along with suits and a small bed in the corner.  
"So this is where the guy lives" Andrea walked in, Terry walked over to the books and moved his hand along several spines of books while examining the titles. "Perhaps they don't like the rest of the house?" "Don't blame them" Andrea said coldly. Terry stopped examining the books and walked over to Andrea who was looking at some mail, in search of a name. "Perhaps the other rooms are targets, you know for kids throwing stones, you need to be a pretty good arm to get it in here." Andrea hummed in agreement. "Come on, he's not here, I'll ask the neighbour to give us a ring when he comes back, in the mean time we have other cases to follow up…"

Andrea nodded and followed Terry downstairs. While Terry was talking to the neighbour Andrea received a phone call on her mobile. Her screen said "DI Manson calling…" She looked around to check that Terry was a safe distance, and she answered. "Hello" "Hi, Andrea it's me… I'm uhh… just checking to see if you are getting along well with Terry?" Andrea smiled she knew what he really wanted to know, "Yeah I'm fine Sir. They seem to be out, so we're heading back to the station." Andrea looked out the window at Terry who was passing the elderly neighbour his card. Andrea had to cut the conversation short. "We won't be long, I'll see you at the station… bye" She didn't even give him time to say bye back, but just as she hid the phone in her pocket Terry opened the diver's door and climbed into the CID car.  
"They said that they'll give us a call if they see him return." Andrea glanced out the window and nodded, "Are we going back to the station now?" She asked, Terry hummed and proved that they were by starting the engine, "I think so, bit weird though, the whole 'living in one room thing' I mean the bathroom was a state as well!" "Some people live like that…" Andrea answered.

"Yeah." Terry dropped the handbrake and drove off. On their return to the station, they walked up the ramp in the yard and bumped into a rushing DS De Costa.  
"What's wrong Sarge?" "Oh Terry I was just about to ring you, your sister-in-law has just been hospitalised, and Ben's been arrested." Ben breathed in deeply, "What…how...how could he!" "Go, I'll sort out the paper work, you gave the neighbour the CSU number right?" "Yeah" Terry said bedazzled "Right well you two can go and I'll sort the neighbour, I'll tell the DCI where you two have gone…" Terry was already running down the ramp, unlocking the car. "Thanks Andrea, Suzie's there, she'll hold the fort - she'll tell you what to do" Ramani shouted wile running towards the car, Andrea shrugged it off and walked down the corridors.

Walking into CSU she heard a conversation, Suzie and Smithy were talking. "Hi guys" Andrea said to get their attention, "Terry and DS…" Suzie cut Andrea short, "PC Dunbar, Sergeant Smith said that they really need you downstairs in uniform, I'm alright here, and I'm sure that you'd rather do police work than paperwork." Suzie gave Andrea a really greasy smile and walked over to the filing cabinets. Really Suzie wanted to get rid of her. They never liked each other, and today was no exception.

Andrea smiled at Smithy, who was smiling back, "Come on then, I'll brief you, I need help in custody. It's either that or the lorry RTA, but I rather keep an eye on you- you still look pale." Smithy explained while walking with Andrea, as they were walking down the stairs Neil was walking up, seeing Andrea with Smithy immediately turned his stomach, so he decided to interrupt. "PC Dunbar?" "Sir, Suzie said that she doesn't need my help in CSU, so I'm helping Smithy in custody, hope you don't mind?" This was Neil's chance to steal Andrea from Smithy, but as Adam Okaro was walking down the stairs as well, he choose not to make a scene,  
"No of course not." He lingered a glanced at Andrea and a even longer one at Smithy,  
"Great, you're all mine then!" Smithy exclaimed, and Andrea walked off with Smithy. Neil had to do something, and fast.


	3. Chapter 3

Stuck In The Middle With You Part 3 

DISCLAIMER: 'The Bill' characters depicted in this story is copyrighted to Thames Television/Pearson Corp

"PC Dunbar." Andrea swung around to face him, she knew who it was, she recognised his voice. "Sir." Andrea replied, Neil looked around them, like he was checking the perimeter for wanders that could listen in.  
"Can I see you in my office?" Andrea smiled, she could see Smithy in the distance searching for her.  
"Yes Sir, but it must be quick, Smithy needs me." Neil's face said it all, Andrea couldn't help but to smile.  
"I'm joking, come one then!" Andrea lead the way, she checked regularly behind, whether Neil was still following, after the third time, he caught on and walked alongside her.

Walking though CID made Andrea nervous, she couldn't believe that Neil didn't countless times she's been in his office and no-one had found out, he walked faster when she turned the corner to his office, he got to his door first and opened it for her.  
He closed the door behind her and sat in his chair, guiding Andrea to the one opposite.  
"Neil?" Andrea asked, she had no idea what was going on.  
"I thought that we could have another go, you know at 'us'?" Neil sat in his office seat examine Andrea for guidelines that'll tell him what she's thinking,  
"I don't think so Neil… I just," Andrea paced along his office, "It's hard…" "I want you Andrea, don't you want me?" Neil gazed at Andrea's eyes he was hurt, and he was about to be in agony. Andrea sighed, "This isn't me Neil…" Neil bowed his head, Andrea placed her reporter ID badge on Neil's desk. "This is me." Neil's eyes raised to meet with the unsuspecting truth, she was a reporter. He looked up at her almost suddenly Neil thought that she didn't want him, that it wasn't herself to be with a married man, but that was far, far from it. Neil starred at the plastic ID card, Andrea looked different then, she wore glasses. He saw her hand reach in and hold the card, "I'm sorry Neil I didn't know how to tell you…" Neil pushed his seat back as he stood, "Didn't know how to tell me!" Andrea iced over, she didn't move. Neil was in a rage. He wasn't angry but upset, she continued.

"Neil I was briefed to see if the MET was too politically correct since the other undercover journalist was discovered. To me it was a job that was going to make my name, I didn't expect to like you all, I didn't expect to fall in love with a DI. This was not what I wanted beyond my wildest dreams, Listen Neil…" He stood facing the window, listening to every word she spoke, so far she seemed genuine. But he couldn't find the courage to look at her. " At first I tried to get out, my editor wouldn't let me, however… as I fell deeper and deeper for you I didn't want to go, I found myself begging him to let me stay." Neil still stood as a stone sculpture, Andrea sighed, Neil wanted answers, but he also wanted. He didn't know what he wanted, all he knew was it involved Andrea. "The leaks? They were you?" Neil asked, Andrea nodded.  
"Some of them… most of them." "Hmmmm" Neil turned around, scratching his head.  
"You're not going to…" "Turn you in?" Andrea flinched backwards, tears began to grow in her eyes. "I need time to think Andrea." Neil tried to bargain with her. She stood studying him, guessing his next move, but it was hopeless. She nodded a tearful nod and opened his office door. Neither of them getting the answer they wanted.

Andrea was packed, she decided to move back to Scotland, and to get away from the memories of her bad judgements, she'd only be taking the essentials at first, as her brothers would come down and drive a van of her stuff up when she had found a place. While zipping up the last bag, she looked out the window, the weather was bleak, very bleak. The rain was hitting on the window, it reminded her of Scotland's weather she didn't miss it, but it bought memories, and now it would bring memories of her flat in London, and the one thing she left behind. Love.  
Andrea sat on her kitchen counter drinking a final cup of tea before taking the ten hour journey by car to Scotland. She'd take other transport, but she wasn't keen on the other modes. She prefers car, then she can play Shaina Twain all the way and sing her heart out. Minus the embarrassment, except when she stops at traffic lights, then the embarrassment catches up on her. She walked out her front door, clutching her handbag under her arm, as she closed the door behind her. A shadowy figure was stood by her car, she couldn't see their face but under the street lighting she could clearly see they were drenched in rain, she walked slowly towards them, they didn't se her coming as they were fixed on the road her car was parked on. A retired traffic warden? she thought. As she drew nearer the dark and alone figure looked at her, their head rose. His hair was plastered to his head by the rain, the droplets stoked his face, using the marks on his face as motorways. His face showed that he was hurt, maybe sulking. Andrea continued to walk closer, she knew he was no threat to her. He spoke, "Andrea." That one word made her knees melt, she knew that she didn't have to explain, so she choose not to. "It's too late, I'm off to Scotland, I must go now or I'll hit the traffic in the big cities up North." He took a small walk around the car, and retuned back to her. Strange she thought, but to him it was buying time. "Andrea…" She put her index finger on his saturated lips,  
"No Neil, no." She was about to open her car, but he clasped her arms and turned her around facing him.

Neil held up a wedding photo of him and Phillipa, "This isn't me Andrea…" he ripped up the photo, letting the broken pieces be taken into gravity and to fall on the rain-soaked pavement. He held Andrea's face tightly but softly, "This is me…" He leaned into Andrea, and they kissed. Neil moved his hands down to her shoulders and held her closer, Andrea placed her hands behind Neil's neck. The rain was still pelting down on them, but they remained glued to each other. But would they keep to it?

A year and a half later

Andrea walked into the office, saying a good morning to all of her colleges, the very people she worked for, she knocked on her boss' office door and waited for him to answer. He did, she walked in, "Hello, Andrea got another case for me to look at have we?" He smiled. Neil knew that Andrea was worth it, Andrea knew Neil was the real thing, and both of them gave up what they had for so long. Baggage. Andrea became Mrs PC Andrea Manson, and Neil became DCI Neil Manson. This is one tale, they have to tell the Grandchildren.


End file.
